Aromatic polycarbonates are thermoplastic resins having excellent impact resistance at a room temperature and excellent transparency, and hence they are used in fields, where transparency is needed, such as materials for use in light media, OA equipment, automobile materials, and sundries. However, it is pointed out as a problem that the impact resistance at a low temperature is low. In addition, when a general-purpose impact resistance improver is compounded in an aromatic polycarbonate, it is also pointed out as a problem that transparency of shaped articles of the aromatic polycarbonate is deteriorated because refractive index of the aromatic polycarbonate is high and the difference in refractive indexes between the aromatic polycarbonate and the impact resistance improver becomes large.
As a method for improving impact resistance of the aromatic polycarbonate at a low temperature, there has been proposed a method for compounding, as an impact resistance improver, a grafted copolymer in which styrene and acrylonitrile are polymerized onto a butadiene-based rubber (Patent Document 1). However, the aromatic polycarbonate compositions to be obtained by this method have a problem that transparency of the shaped articles thereof is lowered though impact resistance thereof at a low temperature is improved. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 62-240352